


Her Real Mission

by shinowrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, MC has a backstory, MC is a hacker too!, MC is an agent like Seven, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinowrites/pseuds/shinowrites
Summary: MC is one of the best secret agents of “NUMBERS”—Seven’s agency. She is known as “Agent 606”. No one knows of her true appearance, except Vanderwood, who’s known as “Agent 101” because they were trained together. Seven knows her as an invincible agent who is also a genius hacker like him and someone who always accomplishes their work on time and with great results. However, that’s all he knows. He isn’t even aware of the agent’s gender and didn’t have plan on knowing her. Little did he know that she will change his whole life.





	1. Operation INFILTRATE

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Badegg's art! See it here: https://twitter.com/BADegg_MM/status/987832049221353472?s=19
> 
> The artist is really good, you should check it out! ❤

 

* * *

**MC, known as “Agent 606” is one of the best secret agents of NUMBERS—a secret agency in charge of confidential undertakings from personalities who don’t want their hands to be dirtied. Luciel Choi is one of these agents and he’s known as “Agent 707”, the genius hacker. No other agents know of the true identity of Agent 606, except Vanderwood or “Agent 101”, since they were trained together. What everyone knows of her is that she is also a genius hacker like Agent 707 and someone who always accomplishes their work on time and with great results. She never fails.**

* * *

 

Nothing can be heard in the dimmed room but the sound of endless keyboard typing. MC was almost startled to hear one of her phones rang. The screen was lighted blue. “Ughh… so it’s the idiot president.” 

The seemingly lifeless girl picked up the phone after the third ring, “What do you want?”

The sound of a young man answered, “My cute little Six… still as cold as ever. When will you ever warm up to me again?”

“Stop the unnecessary flirting and get to the point.”

“Alright. Don’t be mad. I called you for a mission.”

“Of course, you did.” She whispered. Annoyance can be felt from her words.

“*laughs loudly* How cute. Yes, I need your help with one of our agents.”

“Agent who?” She felt confused. _Why would I need to be the one to handle this case? I’m not in charge of eliminating someone, if that’s what he wants._ She thought.

“Agent 707, the one supervised by Agent 101. I just need you to keep an eye on him.”

“What? He’s already supervised by that brunette. I’m pretty sure he’s been sending you reports and stuff. What else do I need to do?”

“Yes, One has been sending me reports. I noticed that Seven sends his work late most of the time ever since the last 6 months. His work is, as you know, very important. We need agents like you and him. So, I looked into his activities and noticed some irregularities. I believe he’s joined an organization. I want you to look into that. You also ought to discover why One hasn’t reported it to me. I know that you’re the only one who can discover these things. He is a great hacker so he hid everything perfectly. You’re his only match, MC.”

“Don’t call me by that name when we’re on the phone, pres! Who knows someone might be listening to our conversation.” A blush was painted in her face upon hearing him say her name. The president of the agency is MC’s childhood friend. They have known each other for so long, yet ever since the agency was built, they rarely met each other and is focused on their lives as secret agents—as people who live behind the shadows, as people with no real identity in the society. “Anyway, I do understand that you need me to do this. However, I have almost five ongoing missions right now. You just gave them to me a week ago. All of it are big cases. Do you want me to work on all of it simultaneously?”

“What are you saying? I bet you’ve finished everything by now. You’re just delaying your submission.” He continued, “And about that ‘someone might be listening to our conversation’ ploy of yours, I know no one can listen to this even if they want to. Your defenses are too strong.” He laughed cheerfully.

“Ughh. Yeah, yeah. You caught me, Clark. Then… I’ll send the other files for my other jobs in a while.” She paused for a second. “All done. You can check it out. Oh, regarding the task you’re giving me, I’m looking into it right now. I should know more about it before accepting the job, right?” A devious smirk is shown in her face.

"I can see your wily smile in my mind right now." The agency's president said as he chuckled.

She looked into Seven’s information, his current and past assignments, the activities he had done for the past 6 months in the internet and in the CCTV’s in his house’s parking lot and near places all in just 10 minutes. She found the organization he had joined, not 6 months ago, but 2 years ago. _Perhaps this is related to the organization that pres was saying. And woah, he's handsome._

“Bingo! I found something. I think this will be interesting. I’ll take it—on one condition.” She suggested to the agency’s president.

“Just what I expect from my number 1. Okay, what is it?” The president teased her.

“I’m number 6, your number 1 is that long-haired brunette.”

“Well, you’re my number 1 in everything else, so why not?”

“There you go again, with your teasing. Anyway, my condition is that you won’t give me additional missions for the next month? I intend to focus on this mission.”

“You can’t fool me. You just want to hang around searching for fun things. But, if you will agree to this with just that condition, then I guess we have a deal.”

“Yay! Thanks, pres! I’ll start working on it.”

“Okay, then good luck. Not that you need it with your skills. I’ll end this call now, MC. I will hear from you again.”

The phone call ended. Emptiness filled her once again. Talking with her childhood friend once in a while, even if it’s only for missions, have cheered her up a little. His voice gives melody to her dull soundless world. She has lost all motivation since starting this job. All she wants to find is a reason to live. A purpose. Or an entertaining event to happen to her life.

She continued the search that she has been doing since the phone call about Agent 707. She discovered the organization he joined but didn’t report to the agency—Rika’s Fundraising Association. _So, he’s a very kind-hearted guy? He can report this kind of stuff in the agency. Donating is not prohibited. Why would he hide it?_

Looking further into the organization, she stumbled into an application that can be downloaded. _Lucky! Looks like they have an app exclusive for the RFA’s member only. Clark’s right. No one could have found it if it wasn’t me. Agent 707 really is a genius hacker. No wonder, he’s valuable._

She downloaded the app using one of her phones that can’t be traced. She typed in codes that could lead to another source if ever the hacker searched for evidence on how she accessed the app. She found out that the organization only has 7 members namely Rika, V, Zen, Seven, Yoosung, Jumin, and Jaehee. However, the founder had passed away 6 months ago, which leaves it to 6 members. In her mind, she thought that that may be one of the reasons why the agent has been sending his work behind schedule for the past 6 months. She began to become interested in the red-head agent.

Thus, she thought of an idea. _I know a fun way to discover what this agent is hiding! Operation infiltrate!_

...

...

...

**MC has entered the chatroom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some points of clarification:  
> > One refers to Agent 101, Vanderwood  
> > Six refers to Agent 606, MC  
> > The italicized words are MC's POV or thoughts  
> :)


	2. Who's this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired again to write by another art I found on Twitter! You may check it out! ❤
> 
> https://twitter.com/Hatszen/status/979000249485205507?s=19

 

* * *

**MC thought that her plan is perfectly carried out. She believes in herself so much because she had never failed before. However, the unexpected occurred. Upon downloading the app, she looked for the information of the members. She did that successfully—discovering the names of the 7 members. After that, she tried to enter a chatroom and suddenly a pile of codes and a warning sound is shown in her screen. This is the first time that the number 1 hacker in the agency has felt surprised--she didn't become anxious… believing that she could solve this in no time.**

* * *

 

 

“What the hell is this? I can’t stop it.” Surprised, she couldn’t believe what is happening. After downloading the app, she thought everything was fine and that she will not be caught by anyone. However, right now, she couldn’t stop the attack of codes from an unknown source. “Is this Agent Seven? I thought I beat him.”

The codes and the warning sound stopped and someone with a username “Unknown” sent her a message, asking her for a favor. “Hi, MC! I know that you’re confused, but so am I. I never thought someone other than me would hack the RFA’s messenger.”

He knows that I hacked the messenger? But the way he talks, it’s as if he’s not Seven.

“Hey, are you there? Don’t worry. I won’t tell that red-head about your intrusion. So… let’s help each other, shall we?”

“You’re quite suspicious. But I admit that you’re good.”

“I know, right? We’re like a match made in heaven! I created the app that will lead to RFA’s messenger app for a stranger whom I can use as bait to enter RFA, and you, a great hacker was the one who downloaded it! We should totally work together.”

“So I, an idiot of a hacker, fell for your trap? I’m not a great hacker since I just took your bait. ” MC typed the words in with so much force. She is very displeased by her mistake.

“No, you are a great hacker. I studied this red-head’s code for my entire life, that’s why you can call me an expert when it comes to his style of hacking. But you… I bet you’re a genius who just saw the codes from this messenger for the first time, yet you are able to understand it fully and hack into the RFA members’ data. You’re the perfect partner. I’m glad it wasn’t just an ordinary stranger who downloaded the app.”

MC seemed to have lost her mind and thought that this situation might be favorable to her—since it will be more challenging and fun. _I might as well listen to what he has to say. This might be dangerous but dangerous can wake me up._ “Let me take the bait once more. You said that the one who will download this app will be your bait to enter the RFA, right? That sounds interesting. Care to elaborate?”

Unknown: “Sure. I just need someone who isn’t related to me enter the RFA and become a member so I can launch my revenge to that hacker and that woman without any interruptions.”

MC: “That hacker? You mean Seven? Who’s that woman? The one named Jaehee?”

Unknown: “Damn right about the hacker. But no, not Jaehee.”

MC: “Why do you need to take revenge against him? Oh, and how do you plan on doing it? And… it’s the founder? Rika? But from the records, she’s dead, isn’t she?”

Unknown: "Aren't you getting excited? But well, perhaps I need to tell you some things so we can trust each other? Okay. Seven is my brother and he left me with someone who tortured me and made my life miserable… that’s Rika. That woman made me a hacker to use me against the RFA. Luckily, I was able to get away from that person. I’m doing this so she will suffer. Once the RFA crumbles from the inside, she will have no reason to live.”

MC: “This is interesting. I love taking revenge on nasty people. Okay! I’ll give it a go! I will help you since I lost to you. But be ready because I will also get my revenge on you. ;)”

Unknown: “Deal. You’re way more fun than I imagined. Don’t worry. This log will be deleted after our conversation. Go to this address. You can get the lock password by yourself, can you?”

MC: “Are you challenging me? Research about me first before talking down on me. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

Unknown: “Scary, but that’s attractive. I think I’ll like you. I’m looking forward to your performance.”

MC: “Look forward to it. Oh, here’s a reward for you since you told me some of your secrets. *sends a selfie with her wearing light gray hair and make-up* No need to mention it, but you know that’s me (but disguised), right? Lol. Bye, hacker.”

MC left the chatroom. Without her knowledge, the hacker “Unknown” smiled at the photo she gave, and he took a screenshot of it before the log is deleted.

_I can’t believe it. I just lost to someone!!! In HACKING… of all things? But, thanks to that, this has become more entertaining._

She went to the apartment from the address and was able to get the lock from analyzing the codes in the messenger. She discovered that it was the founder’s apartment from the name plate. Not bothering to knock, she inputted the password and went inside. To her surprise, her phone automatically entered her into the chatroom with all the members signed in, having conversations with each other.

“What the…? That Unknown guy is really good. Ugghhh. I hate to admit it. Who is he, really? He’s making me more and more interested in him.”

She felt very curious about that hacker, but realizing that she almost failed in completing her mission because of being discovered, she let the curiosity go for now but she decided to get back at him soon, she will do it while doing her task. _Don’t worry, Unknown. I will help you since I lost to you, but don’t expect it to be fun just for you._

After contemplating, she read the messages and tried to find a perfect time to intrude in the conversation. However, then, she was discovered by Seven after a few minutes.

“INTRUDER!!!! INTRUDER ALERT IN THE CHATROOM!” the redhead announced.

 _Hmm, that’s okay. All I need is to start my mission to discover what this agent is hiding so I can proceed on focusing on that Unknown guy. Acting mode on_. She thought as she types in…

“Uhh… I’m sorry. But who are you all? What is this?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some points of clarification:  
> > The italicized words are MC's POV or thoughts  
> :)


	3. I'm Acting Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like the new chapter! ❤

 

* * *

**MC has always been alone. Except for the agency's president and Vanderwood, she has never been acquainted with anyone. She attends school sometimes for her cover up identity but doesn't interact with other students as much as possible. She believes that no connection to others means safety to her and to other people as well. She neither tried to be friends nor be infatuated with anyone. Her mind is set on just doing her job in the agency. Occasionally, she does some undercover missions to relieve herself of boredom, but she has no idea that she loves acting as someone else because it lets her become someone she isn't--or someone she wanted to be even for just a little while. It never crossed her mind that she will meet someone that will make her act differently from what she wanted to pretend to be.**

* * *

 

MC conversed with the RFA members, telling them that she just downloaded a game in the play store, when suddenly, she was lead to a chat with a stranger with username "Unknown". She stated that the unknown person threatened to hurt her family if she won't go to the apartment.

Luckily, the organization is in need of a party coordinator in order to proceed in organizing their charity parties. Even with doubts, the RFA leader, V, allowed her to stay in the organization because Seven found her identity to be clear "for now".

"She's cute!" the agent said in the chatroom. This made the brown-haired girl blush. _Perhaps he's talking about the profile picture that I set up in the messenger._  The hacker continued, "And I think, we can believe what she's saying for now. I saw a log that was just created while we were chatting a while ago. The chatroom log didn't have participants, which is odd. I will check this further and report soon!"

 _Everyone seems to trust Agent Seven's judgment. Well, that's to be expected, since he is a really talented hacker._  The head of the RFA continued to explain the organization's purpose and MC's responsibilities as a party coordinator. She thought everything is going well when unexpectedly, someone sent her a private message in the messenger. She was about to open it since everyone is logging off in the chatroom one by one but she saw Seven's last message, "Check out your private messages, cutie! I gave you a gift! :*" and he logged off in a flash.

She immediately went into her inbox and found a set of codes and in the end it shows "SIXOHSIX". This caused a pleasant curve in her lips and it switched on her mischievous side. _He found my secret codes! He's really good! I never knew there are hackers like this! First, unknown. And now, Agent Seven!_

But of course, her cover should not be blown. Not yet. Whether he figured it out or not, she believed that without her confirmation, he will not be certain of what he found since no one knows the real identity behind Agent 606. So, she typed in a response to the red-haired hacker, "Seven oh seven, what are these? I can't understand them. T-T Not good in codes. :("

~ 707 POV ~

 _She replied! Will she confess?_  Seven read her response. "Is she challenging me? Well, I'm not yet sure if she's the one, because this Unknown is bothering me. Why would she need to make up someone like that if she really is the agent that I could think of?"

This guy loves challenges, almost as much as MC does. He had never met anyone who can match his skills in hacking, which is why it has been boring to him. However, this interesting thing occurred--someone accessed the messenger without him knowing, and someone came in Rika's apartment, who was able to know the door lock's password (when it changes every week!). He couldn't just let his one clue go--the girl--that's why he asked V and the RFA members to leave everything to him, and the girl was clear of suspicions (for now). He won't let this pass. He needs to know who this mysterious girl is and what she's after. Is she the famous unbeatable agent in his agency or not? If she is, why is she here trying to infiltrate in the RFA?

Without thinking more deeply, he messaged her, "Really? Perhaps the Unknown guy will know? Let me call you! I want to get to know you! :)"

~ 707 POV End ~

MC's phone rang and the screen lighted red. "Red, so it's from the messenger... He really called!" She couldn't explain why she became a bundle of nerves when she read 707's caller ID.

"Hello?" she greeted nervously (or excitedly?)

"Hey hey hey! Seven-oh-seven at your service! How may I help you today?"

The agent in secret mission can't help but chuckle before answering the goofy greeting from her target, "That was so cute! Seven-oh-seven, may you help me in my mission?"

Seven's heart skipped a beat. He knew she had a great voice from her 'Hello' a while ago, but her laugh and her voice saying his codename is so attractive to him. He couldn't continue his gimmick. "707.exe has stopped working. Please wait, I'm currently in a loading phase. Your voice is so beautiful." _Wait, did I just say that? I must really have a bug! Get a hold of yourself, Seven! She might be the hacker!_  He thought.

"Why, thank you." is all she could utter since she was startled by the sudden compliment.

"You're welcome? Haha. Anyway, how can God Seven help the new member? What mission is it? Agent 707 will gladly help!"

 _I keep on making mistakes. Why did I mention a mission? What is happening to me?! Remember, 606, you're talking to your target._  "A mission to find someone who will be able to entertain the hell out of me."

"Woah. Woah. That was deep. It's like... the sparks flew when you said that! Are we meant to be? Are we!?"

Laughter, smile and lightheartedness--emotions she has not felt for a long time, (perhaps, sometimes when she's in the phone with the president) however, while talking to the red-head hacker, these feelings just surfaced upon her as if it's natural. She couldn't help but wonder why she felt so "at ease" while talking to him.

"Maybe? I felt the sparks, too!" she said, cheerfully.

Little did she know, Seven was feeling the same way as she felt. He also has not felt so comfortable with someone (especially a girl) since forever. He just wanted to keep talking to her and keep hearing her voice.

"You know, this is weird." the red-head said.

She laughed after telling him, "Weird? What? The way we feel no awkwardness towards each other despite the fact that we just literally met thirty minutes ago? Yeah, it's weird. Really really weird." Then, she continued, "But, not in a bad way, right?"

MC was surprised at what she said. She was supposed to be investigating Seven, not get to know him personally. She reiterated what she asked him on her mind. _Not in a bad way? No, no... this is in a really bad way. I should focus on my mission! And we just met! Ughh! What is happening to me? I'm crazy._

Seven answered, "Yeah. It's weird in a good way. Nice to meet you, MC. You can call me Luciel, by the way. That's my baptismal name! Or you can just call me God Seven if you want. Be my disciple... My follower!"

She almost didn't hear the rest of what Seven said. She just heard him say that it is in a good way. All she could feel now is her heart beat. She knows that she's acting strange because she had never felt this way before. Seven kept on calling her name but she couldn't respond.

"If there is love at first sight, is there a love at first hearing? No... This is not good. This is bad. He's your mission, you know??!!" are the thoughts circling through her mind.

 


	4. I'm Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be taking the slow pace with the cheesy scenes and all, but I hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

**MC had always been bored in her missions. There was never a time where she was challenged so much that she crammed to finish a task—it was always done ahead of the deadline. This current mission should be the same in MC’s thought, however, four days have already passed and she has accomplished so little—did she even discover anything? All she had done was get to know the RFA members in a better light. And, to her confusion, she had never once felt bored.**

* * *

As MC woke up from her sleep, she looked at her phone and saw that it has already been four days since she has joined the RFA. The date of the party will be set up today, as V announced in the messenger yesterday. She thought that this is the sign that the members are starting to feel less suspicious towards her. She should be happy about this, and yes, she is. However, not because they are less suspicious of her and that she can start to gather more information that will help her mission, but because she is starting to feel happy talking to them, despite not wanting to admit that she does.

She went to the kitchen to eat some cereals then proceeded to log in to the chatroom and beamed at seeing the person who’s online.

(Chatroom Log Start)

707: MC, have you eaten already? Don’t skip your breakfast :*  
MC: I’m currently eating, God Seven! You should eat, too! A healthy meal, okay? No to Honey buddha chips or Phd Pepper for breakfast!  
707: T_T but I don’t have anything but those… maybe u should come here and cook for me? *hearts emoji*  
MC: Should I? Can you tell me your address? I’ll fly straight to u! :*  
707: *breaking eyeglass emoji* 707 ERROR !!! My heart just stopped beating. You’re gonna give me a heart attack, MC!

[ Seven had been contacting MC for the past four days—call and text. At first, he was convincing himself that it was because of curiosity and to know if she is the hacker, but as the days pass by, he knew that he is liking her more and more. MC felt the same way, though she has not admitted it to herself yet, mostly because she is persuading herself that this is only her mission and she should not be close to anyone. ]

MC: Haha. Why are you so cute, Seven?  
707: I’m not cute! You’re the cute one!  
707: …  
707: I should really create a delete function in our messenger!! T_T  
MC: Why? Are you saying that what you said isn’t true? T_T

_MC has left the chatroom._

707: Oh no, MC! I was just shy!  
707: MC???

_707 has left the chatroom._

(Chatroom Log End)

MC accidentally clicked the “Log Out” button in the messenger. She was about to log in again to tell Seven that it was not intentional when she saw his caller ID. She intends to apologize for logging off in the middle of the conversation. However, she stopped as she heard his apologetic voice that sounded so angelic in her ears.

“MC? Thank God, you answered! I’m really sorry, okay? Don’t be mad. I was just shy… You’re really… you know, cute. You’re beautiful!” the red-haired guy announced.

MC felt the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t help but smile so happily. She couldn’t respond.

“Waahh… MC, please answer me. I want to hear your voice… I’m sorry. I’ll go there right now, so I can make you breakfast, okay? We’ll eat together. Please talk to me.”

MC was surprised at what Seven said. She immediately looked at the mirror. He’s coming here? Wait. I haven’t taken a bath yet! Do I look okay? Wait! NO! What are you thinking, MC? Your mission target is coming to see you? This is bad, isn’t it? “You’re coming here? Wait! Why?”

“At last, you answered! I’m on my way. I’ll be there in 15 minutes coz I’ll drive my baby fast. Wait for me, babe.”

“Babe?!!” MC shouted.

“Yes babe? *laughs* Wait for me, okay? Can you hang up first? I can’t wait to see you.”

“Uh… Be careful.”

MC hanged up the call and realized what she just did. Be careful? Did I just say that? I'm acting like a girl in love!! With Agent 707?

MC's phone rang. She answered it immediately, not noticing the color of the light when it rang.

"What? I just hanged up the call and now, you're calling again? DId you miss me in that short time?" She giggled.

"Someone's being awfully sweet. So you have a boyfriend now? It's not like I'm jealous or anything. Instead, I'm quite glad that you're not being the lonely girl anymore." a bitter but manly voice said. MC realized that she's not talking to Seven.

"Oh my gosh. Vanderwood? Is that you?"

"You didn't answer my question. And can you check your signal? You're voice is quite choppy."

"Wait a sec, I'll go outside.* The sound of the door being closed was heard. "Is the signal ok now?"

"Yes. I can hear you well now. Now, explain to me who you thought you were talking to a while ago." Vanderwood said.

"You really won't let that pass? You meanie! That was nothing! Don't mind it!"

"Tell me." the other agent stated in a stern voice. MC couldn't disobey him. They have been close for so long because of their training days. Vanderwood had confessed his love for MC when they became agents but he agreed on letting MC think more on it. Despite that, they feel no awkwardness towards each other and they stayed close.

MC told Vanderwood of her mission to monitor Seven and tell the president everything that he does. She also told him how she got into the organization.

On the other hand, Seven is on his way to the apartment, he just got on the 3rd floor, where it was located when he saw MC. He just knew that she's the one. He saw that she's in the phone so he quietly walks behind her to surprise her after her phone call. Just a few steps and he'll be near her, but she heard her saying a name he was familiar with.

"I'm sorry for accepting this job, Vander. You know I can't say no to the pres. And... I really thought that this will just be like some of my other missions. But it's different. I don't feel like an agent when I mingle with the RFA. They're like my friends since forever. Well, except someone... you know, agent Seven. He's supposed to be my target, but I feel like I was the one targetted, my heart, specifically... *laughs* I'm sorry for telling you all this, Vander! But, I just really need to tell someone!"

What Seven heard is a confirmation of his suspicions--he knew that MC was an agent like him. She knew Vanderwood. Her mission is monitoring him. This should be a reason enough for him to doubt her more, to not trust her anymore. But all he could register from what she said is that she seems to like him, though she didn't say it literally. Unknowingly, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He hugged her like he has been waiting to do it for a very long time.

"Wha... What? Seven?" To her surprise, she dropped her phone without ending the call. "You... you heard that?"

Silence is the only thing heard. The red haired hacker just hugged the beautiful agent more tightly as if his feelings will flow into her through this gesture. No words were uttered for almost a minute. MC let herself go from Seven's arms. He felt sad by MC's action deep inside, but he made sure not to show it in his face.

MC looked back to Seven and into his sunset eyes. She smiled so warmly that made Seven confused. "I didn't expect that. Why did you hug me, Seven?"

"Uh, um... MC." He couldn't say anything. In his mind, he thought, _I like you, MC. I think I love you already._

"You're being cute again! But, that won't do! Wait a sec." She winked at him. That made him blush as red as his hair. MC laughed at this sweetly. She picked up her phone and saw that it was still ongoing. "Oh no."

"So he's there? He's not doing his job again, is he? And he hugged you? It's not like I'm mad about that, I just hate it when he fools around when he had not finished his work yet. Send him home or I'll taser him!" Vanderwood said.

"I'll talk to you later, Van. Wait for my call. I'm sorry " She told him and then hanged up. She heard him say, "Wait, MC!"

MC tried to compose herself. _This is no time for flirting! I should be getting at the bottom of this._

She looked at Seven, "So, Seven, you heard that? What do you say?"

"I... I don't care about that, MC. Can we eat breakfast? I'm looking forward to the food that you'll make for me, although I told you that I'll cook for you, I think it's better if you did because I want to taste the food you make."

"I'm not kidding around, agent 707."

"I know. But, I don't want this to ruin our... relationship. I mean, with RFA. We can act as if I didn't hear that, okay? You can report everything about me, just not the RFA members..."

"I can report you? How can you say that?! Do you know how difficult it is for me right now? At first, I thought I can just betray you all. I mean, we've only interacted for four days. That's just a little time. But, why? Why do I feel like I can't do that to the RFA... to you? Why... when I think of the pres knowing that the reason you're not doing your tasks on time is the RFA, I know what he'll do... you know that too! Why am I hesitating? I shouldn't care, right? But I do! And now, you're saying I can just tell him about you? That's just like pushing all of you off the cliff!" MC's screaming right now. She couldn't control her emotions, since this is the first time she ever felt like her feelings are overflowing, as if they are not hers.

"I'm... I'm sorry, MC. Please, let's talk about it inside, okay?"

Seven lead her to the apartment and held her in her shoulders. Seven doesn't want to let her go, knowing that she's having a very tough time right now. He knows what she's saying. He understands. If the agency knew that he's slacking off because of an organization, they will get rid of it. The agency have various ways to do it. He realized that he said something insensitive to someone who started to care for them, the same way he began to care for this person.

"Calm down, babe. Okay? I'm here. We can talk about this. We can help each other." the red-haired said.

This made MC smile. "Babe? You're being awfully full of yourself. *laughs* I think that made me calm down. I can't believe that agent 707 is trying to help me. No one had ever helped me in my missions so far. If ever, you're the first one... not minding the fact that you are my target."

"You can accept help sometimes, babe. *smiles sweetly*"

MC can't help but blush. "Okay! Stop it, Seven!"

"You always ask me why I'm being cute in the messenger, but you really are the cute one, MC."

"Waaah!" MC screamed as she covered her face. Seven laughed at her expressions, feeling so light-hearted and contented just being with her like this.

"Don't cover your face. I'll stop, okay?" MC peeked through her fingers. The cute act almost made Seven's heart stopped, but he tried to stay composed, since he said that he'll stop. When MC showed her face, he continued, "Um... I don't know if I can ask this, but you know my agent code... Is it okay if you tell me yours?"

"That would be boring! Why not discover it yourself?" She winked.

"I just took a chance. You never know, you might tell me so I tried. But know that you just challenged a hacker god! I will know the truth behind that angelic smile."

"What are you talking about? Silly! But that's okay. There's no harm in trying. On the contrary... back to the topic at hand. I still haven't decided what I would do. Usually, I have finished the task by four days at most. So, the pres will be quite suspicious if I have no updates until midnight. I will not let him know about the RFA. In fact, I can't believe he still doesn't know. You're supervised by Agent 101, right? How come he hadn't reported it yet? He's being soft, isn't he? Well, not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious."

"You know Vanderwood? He's the one you were in the phone with, right? Well, yeah. He's kind-hearted, but that's not the only reason. We just had an agreement."

"I knew it. He won't do something so kind to others without anything in return. So sly as always. *laughs* Just kidding. He's so kind that it's too much. He isn't suited to be an agent."

"I think you aren't suited to be one, too."

"You don't know what you're saying, Seven. Anyway, I will report to the pres later that I haven't found anything yet. He'll think that I'm just messing around. But that's better than him knowing the truth."

"That's a good plan. But, what if he knew that you're lying? What if he sent someone to monitor you too?"

"I'm telling you, he'll never do that. He trusts me. Don't worry. I won't let him get to you! I sound reliable, don't I?"

"So brave. I'm falling for you more and more."

"There you go again." She said as she covers her flushed face. "So, yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Let's not talk about this now. I'm just going to cook something. Wait for me there."

"You're really cooking for me? Yay! God Seven is excited!"

"Don't be. It will just be a simple breakfast."

"It's the love you will be pouring in it that counts. That's why I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And, MC, I can't do what you're telling me. I always worry about you. I can't just sit still now that I know that you're also an agent, like me. I will never let you do things alone anymore. I'll be better for you. So, you're the one who shouldn't be worried. I'll finish my tasks all at once so the pres will not monitor me anymore!"

"Yeah? Okay. But I really hope that's really just the only reason why he wants you monitored."

"I hope so, too."

MC proceeded to the kitchen while thinking about what just happened. Everything is not according to plan. Falling for her target, letting him know of her mission, planning to lie to the president, everything... She couldn't keep up anymore. So, she stopped thinking for a while and tried to enjoy being with the hacker who stole her heart. _Really... I'm screwed._


	5. What Should I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC struggles to come up with a decision. Should she betray the agency in order to protect the RFA—to protect Seven? Can she do this? Can she betray the president, the most important person in her life right now—her bestfriend in best times and in worst? What about Unknown? Is he really Seven’s brother and should she tell him this?
> 
> (I know... I’m bad in making summaries. Lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update!!! I was procrastinating lately :(  
> My mind is off to somewhere and my ideas were jumbled. However, I hope this chapter will be according to your liking! Please enjoy and thank you for reading my work. ❤️

* * *

**MC has never been in love. She had never been infatuated in the past, so she never have ever felt so into someone, like she feels now with Seven. This almost changed her into becoming a normal person who loves someone and be crazy about it, until she was reminded of her mission, and Unknown—this made her decide on the actions that she will do. However, all of her determination to follow her decision slowly fades away when she talked to her childhood bestfriend/agency’s president, Clark.**

* * *

 

While preparing for breakfast, MC’s phone rang and she almost dropped it upon seeing the caller ID. _Unknown...!?_

She stopped what she’s doing and went to Rika’s room before answering. “Why are you calling me, Unknown?”

“You sound mad, or are you scared? Did you forget our agreement? Don’t you know that I can see what you’re doing right now?” the man in the other line said.

 _Oh, crap. I forgot about this guy! He might have access to the CCTVs here. I feel like I’m messing up pretty badly nowadays._ “Okay. I know. And I did not forget our agreement. What do you want?”

“To know what you’re up to. I can see that you’re pretty close with that red head. You two look like a couple! I can’t hear what you’re talking about but I’m not an idiot. Are you acting right now? If yes, you’re quite good. You look so smitten, and I’m hating it. So tell me, is this a part of your plan? You must help me revenge on that bastard.” the unknown hacker’s voice sounds so angry as he said those words.

MC thought about what she should do now. She will never bring Seven nor the RFA members to harm now that she realized her feelings towards them. She gathered her thoughts and answered the hacker, “First, you should tell me who you really are. What’s your name? I should at least know that so I can trust you, right? I will answer you only if you tell me something worth my time. Also, you know that he’s here with me right now. We can’t prolong this conversation.”

“You’re demanding for someone who fell for my trap. You’re lucky that I like your tenacity. Or else, I can just kill you, you know.” The hacker said trying to sound intimidating.

“Woah. Scary. Do you really think I’m afraid of such threats? Try me.”

“Don’t be too harsh. I might fall for you. Anyway, since I like your guts, I will tell you my name. But not through a phone call. And I need to tell you what you needed to do.”

“Okay. We can meet. I’ll call you again once I set up the location and time. See you.” MC said as she hung up the call.

She calls out to Seven to keep him from noticing her next action, “Seven! Can you help setting up the table? The plates and everything are just in the upper drawer beside the painting of the sun. I’ll just do something. Thank you!” She winked at the red haired man to distract him.

Just as MC planned, Seven felt a little distracted by her and he started setting up as MC had requested. Meanwhile, MC head back over to the room to get her laptop.

“I should not let Unknown access the CCTVs here. I should also block him from contacting me again.” She started hacking into the messenger’s system and into Seven’s system logs that leads to the CCTV footages to block Unknown. After around 15 minutes, she successfully blocked the unknown hacker’s codes. She blocked him for now so she could focus in handling the president later, but in the back of her mind, she is wondering why Unknown, who claims to be Seven’s brother, wants revenge on him and if it’s a good idea to just spill it to Seven.

“Sorry for the wait. I was just... setting up something.” She said with a weird smile. She almost forgot how to act normal once she realized she is going to be having breakfast with Seven.

“What were you doing? Are you sure everything’s alright?” Seven said with a worried face.

“Girl stuff. Yeah, everything’s alright, of course. I was just there for 15 minutes or so. You’re being too paranoid.”

“I can’t help it, MC. Now that I know your job, be used to the fact that I’ll be constantly worried about you.”

MC blushed at this. She tried to hide her happiness through saying, “Let’s just... eat, okay?”

“Yay! I can’t wait to taste your food!” The red head said as he gobbled up the food prepared by the brunette.

Seven couldn’t stop watching MC as she eats. The way she chew her food, the way she blushes when she catch him staring, the way she laugh, the way she speak—he just wants to know everything about her. Little did he know, MC also looks at him once in a while to watch him.

After eating breakfast, the girl hacker is eager to let Seven go home so she could do something about Unknown and the agency’s President.

“Now that we’re done here, you can go home now, 707. I need to call Clark.” MC said in a serious voice.

“Clark? Who’s that? Don’t tell me... your... b-b-boy-f-friend?” MC can see the worried look in Seven’s face as he asked this.

“Silly. You don’t even know the pres’ name? I can’t believe you’re a great hacker from Numbers.” the brunette stated as she laughed a little.

“Oh. I know his name! I just forgot. The moment you said a guy’s name with such affection, I just felt jealous... that’s all.” the red-haired agent said with a sad expression. He tried to hide his jealousy so he added while faking a laugh, “And! No one calls the pres by name! Even Vanderwood calls him ‘pres’. I never knew some agent can call him by his real name!”

“Don’t misunderstand, Seven. I just call him that because I like the name. It’s not like I call him that name when I talk to him! Don’t mind it too much.” She tried to smile to reassure the hacker. Thanks to her acting skills, she didn’t stutter so she is more persuasive. _I like him as a friend. You’re the one I love._ —She wants to say it out loud but had no courage to. And she thought that it isn’t the time yet to reveal to him about her being childhood friends with the agency’s president.

“Okay. If you say so. Well then, the breakfast was good! I’m looking forward to next time!”

“Next time.” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, as if she isn’t sure if there will be next time. She continued, “You should go now, Seven. You have lots of work to do!”

MC hid her true emotions through her good acting. She successfully made Seven go home so she could start the things that must be accomplished.

Knowing that she doesn’t want any harm done to RFA, especially Seven, she had come up with a decision. Revenge towards Unknown in beating her on hacking is something that has become irrelevant to her. _I don’t need to play into his hands. I just need to make sure RFA will be safe from the agency and Unknown. Or can I just tell Seven about his brother?_

“First, I must call Clark.”

It’s the first time in a long while that she is the one to initiate the call with Clark, the agency’s president. She usually don’t call him so she will not bother him in his work.

“MC? What is it? You called me first? Wait. Is this real? Let me check the caller ID—“ the president said.

“Stupid. Yes, it’s me, Clark. I need to report regarding my mission.” MC said in a serious manner.

“And here I thought you missed me. You’ve been cold these days. I hate that.” He coughs, “Anyway, my number six, what do you need to report?”

“I think I need more time.”

“Agent 606 needs more time? This is the first time. Is there something wrong? I can’t believe this. First, you call me after forever, and now you need more time in a mission... I can’t help but think something’s not right. Usually you’re already done. Or are you just messing with me?”

 _As expected. He knows me too much. He can sense when I’m lying or if I am not telling him something._  “I’m serious, Clark. I just have a lot to think about. And... you didn’t tell me the reason why you put me in this mission on the first place. An agent like me... just to monitor another agent? How important is 707 for you to make the best Numbers’ agent monitor him? I just can’t figure it out.”

“How unusual of you to be like this. You’re hesitating, aren’t you, MC? I can hear it in your voice. And it’s odd for you to ask me such questions regarding your mission. Regardless, since you’re the agent I trust the most, I will tell you one thing. I need you to tell me everything 707 is up to, or else our whole agency will be at stake.”

“At stake? What are you saying?”

“That’s the only thing I can tell you, six. And since I answered your question, tell me. Why are you hesitating? Don’t you trust me?” the president asked her and she felt as if he already knows everything.

“I am not hesitating, pres. And I do trust you. You know that. But, I just need clarifications. I need to know why I need to do this. I mean, it’s super boring! I should know if it’s worth my time!” she said. She tried to sound composed and bubbly to lighten up the tension and let him know that nothing’s wrong.

“I think I need to give you a deadline for this mission.” He paused for a minute and when MC tried to talk, he continued, “Two weeks. That’s the maximum. You need to succeed in reporting everything about agent 707 two weeks from now. Or else, I will let another agent do it and you’ll not get away without punishment, 606. No matter how much I hate it, I need to be fair to everyone.”

“There was no need for such measures. I will accomplish my mission without fail. Just give me time.” She tried to sound composed like she always is.

“If you need time, then that’s what I just gave you. Two weeks.” He shifted to a voice filled with sincerity and dominance, “I... know that what I will say may be impossible to happen, but if there’s chance of you betraying me because of this mission, I will take any measure to not let that happen. Any measure. I will never let anyone take you, MC.”

“What are you talking about? I will never betray you... i just really want to know the purpose of this mission! I was just curious. You know me, I like fun but I don’t like boring and bothersome tasks. This is the latter, so I need to know why I should continue doing this.” She became more confused than ever. The man knows how to make her tell him the truth. However, she also knows her childhood friend, she knows what he can do. He is very protective to the point that he looks possessive and obsessive. She became afraid of what he might do if he discovered that she fell in love with her target and is trying to find a way to not let him know about RFA. She continued, “But since I trust you, I won’t ask anymore. I’m sorry for being like this...”

“It’s okay, MC. I trust you too. You won’t look at anything else. You won’t be distracted anymore, right?” He paused for a while and suddenly added, “Wait. No, no... I—I am the one who’s sorry. My bad side is showing again. I just... just don’t leave me, okay? Just finish that job already.”

“Uhhh.. Yes I will be done with it in no time. I... I won’t leave you. What are you saying all of a sudden? How could I do that?”

“I believe you. So... can you come to my house tomorrow? I think I need to explain to you the gravity of this mission and why I gave it to you. I’m sorry for making a fuss. I was just being paranoid. When it comes to you, I just can’t control myself. You know me.”

Without much thought, she agreed to coming to his house. They don’t meet at the agency’s office to avoid any other people know about Agent 606’s identity. “Okay. I’ll be there. 10:00 sharp as usual!”

“I am looking forward to seeing you again coz we haven’t hanged out for so long. I miss you so much.”

“Well, I guess that’s true. I understand. You miss your beautiful bestfriend. I miss you too. See you!” She tried to act the way she usually is around her childhood friend.

“You’re not just my beautiful bestfriend! You’re my...” a long pause before he said, “See you, MC. I need to check up on some documents. Please hurry and do that job so I will stop worrying. Good bye. Call me again. But if you don’t want, I’ll just call you again.” He laughed as he waited for MC to cut the line off.

MC has already decided to protect the RFA and Seven from Numbers Agency. She had made up her mind to set aside her revenge to Unknown. —Or so she thought. After the call with Clark, the agency’s president and her childhood bestfriend, she became lost once again.

_-flashback start-_

MC had gone through so much hardships and challenges in life that almost made her lose her will to live... Clark was her salvation. He gave her a reason to smile. A reason to continue living. He became her world when her own world crumbled to pieces. They were each other’s family since they lost their parents in a plane crash.They were both considered as child geniuses and became first class agents in a very young age. This is due to the fact that their parents have been running the agency for ages.

MC and Clark were both trained since childhood. MC for hacking and firearm handling, and Clark for managing the business and martial arts, but both were trained to act for undercover missions and both have high IQ. However, they had no idea about their parents’s business until the plane crash—initiated by internal enemies of their parents within the agency. They were almost killed by the perpetrators of their parents’ murder, but they were able to save themselves through their knowledge and skills in fighting. Through hacking, MC discovered their parents’ secret business, the Numbers Agency, wherein Clark’s parents were the founders and hers were co-founders. Clark decided to take over the business. He was strong as a child, being only 11 when the tragedy happened. MC, who was only 9 at that time, was left devastated. He was the one who took care of her, gave her hope once again and made her believe that everything will be better in time. This tightened their bond.

A lot of the executives in the agency were against being lead by an eleven year old child, but when he spoke in front of them, they were awed. No one can believe that they’re talking to a child. He proved to them that he was worth being considered as the next president to his father.

Clark tried to persuade MC to become his vice president, but she refused, telling him that she is not for the job. However, he won’t let her not be by his side, so he asked her persistently to at least be one of his agents. MC couldn’t reject him, although she never really wanted to be an agent.

_-flashback end-_

MC sighed and stopped for a while to think about what just happened. For the first time since 9 years ago (the incident regarding her parents happened), she doesn’t know what to do. The difference now is that she can’t ask Clark for help. She can’t ask anyone. _What should I do now?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ❤
> 
> You can also check out my other works! ❤


End file.
